Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace
Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace is a sidescroller video game developed by Yellow Apple Games. It is a spin off to the Skip and Sqak Series focusing on Blatly and Imp. In this game, Blatly and Imp travel up in the northern province Carnaga to stop a robot called Toxic from mutating the entire country while also trying to meet up with Skip and Sqak, who were earlier invited up in Carnaga to star in a commercial. It is developed for the PlayStation Vita and 3DS in Early 2016. The game was later ported into home consoles along with "Robin's Jungle Rumble" under the title of Skip and Sqak: Buddy Bundle. Story Blatly and Imp got a phone call from Sqak saying that he and Skip won the roles to be in a commercial up in Carnaga (an equivalent to Canada). The duo decide to go up to Carnaga to meet up with Skip and Sqak in Sully's Syrup, a maple syrup factory where the commercial is being filmed. However once they arrived up in Caranga, lots of the residents began acting bitter and hostile after being exposed to a mutation gas made by a mysterious robot called Toxic. Blatly and Imp decide to venture across Carnaga trying to find Sully's Syrup and foil Toxic's plan. The two eventually arrived to Sully's Syrup Factory and confront Toxic up in Sully's office only to discover that he's actually a pawn built by Dr. Gearz (an antagonist from the first game). Dr. Gearz reveals that after Skip and Sqak destroyed his factory, the robot ended up jobless so he decides to go up to Carnaga and spread his mutation goo to corrupt the critters. After tying up the pair, Dr. Gearz advertises his latest invention the "Muticypher" that will reduce the critter mutants to normal, hoping this will win back his glory. It also turns out that Skip and Sqak are frozen inside a giant Popsicle with Gearz claiming that the two are responsible for the mutations. Blatly and Imp were able to break out of their restrains and stops the ad from airing to the public. Gearz uses Toxic to destroy Blatly and Imp but they manage to destroy the menacing robot, causing debris from the ceiling to come crashing down onto Gearz. Toxic's destruction causes a chain reaction that turns all the ferocious mutants in Carnaga back to harmless critters. After Skip and Sqak thawed out of their frozen prison, they congratulated Blatly and Imp for their heroic efforts before going over to beat up Dr. Gearz as revenge for freezing them. Although Carnaga is saved from Gearz's scheme, Chairmen Sully Silkbear is nowhere to be found. If the player rescues enough Maple Flies in each world, all the flies will reveal their empire that Dr. Gearz fled too after Toxic's destruction. After travelling through the Maple Fly Kingdom, Blatly and Imp discovered Sully who is trapped inside a cage all this time; was well as Dr. Gearz, who tries to escape Carnaga in a zeppelin after the locals found out about his plans. Blatly and Imp engage a dogfight against Gearz's zeppelin and managed to rescue Sully. In the 100% ending with Sully saved, the commercial to his maple syrup was completed and successful with everyone in the photo, including a humiliated Dr. Gearz who was knocked dizzy from the zeppelin crash. Levels The game takes place in the large country Carnaga, which is located up in the north from Sunny Villa. Rinse Otter Island * 1-1 Lagoon Buffoon * 1-2 Typha Triumph * 1-3 Mushroom Meadows * 1-4 Piranha Peril * 1-5 Underground Pound * 1-B Louie's Lagoon (BOSS: Louie) * 1-S Potto Stu Tree Top Town * 2-1 Marching Moss * 2-2 Raccoonver * 2-3 Wiggly Webs * 2-4 Lumber Bumper * 2-5 Caterpillar Thriller * 2-B Crawler's Combat (BOSS: Crawler) * 2-S Bonnie's Brownies Mount Cubvick * 3-1 Frostbite Forest * 3-2 Blowhard Blizzards * 3-3 * 3-4 * 3-5 Mount Hazard * 3-B Ikloo's Igloo (BOSS: Ikloo) * 3-S Hot CoCo's Snake Wrong's River * 4-1 Crunching Clams * 4-2 Cavern Chaos * 4-3 * 4-4 * 4-5 * 4-B Clammy's Clash (BOSS: Clammy) * 4-S Slimy Sewers * 5-1 Slippery Slides * 5-2 What The Shell? * 5-3 Poisonous Ponds * 5-4 Insecticide Insects * 5-5 Drainpipe of Danger * 5-B Furious Fists (BOSS: Handu And Comat) * 5-S Mud Bal Inc. Toxic Co. * 6-1 Bay of Funky * 6-2 Belches Island * 6-3 Robot Rampage * 6-4 * 6-5 * 6-6 * 6-B Toxic's Tyranny (Final Boss: Toxic) Maple Fly Kingdom * M-1 * M-2 * M-3 * M-4 * M-B Carnaga Shootout (SECRET BOSS: Dr. Gearz's Zeppelin) Characters Main Characters * Blatly: * Imp: Imp helps Blatly's quest across Carnaga by gliding him across gaps, climbing across ceilings and fighting off enemies during wall climbing areas. * Silvia White: A white panther who is Imp's mother. She lets Blatly and Imp see their progress. * Maple Flies: Toxic has captured all the Maple Flies all over Carnaga to power up his machines. Freeing all of them in each world will unlock the secret ending. * Dr. Gearz: Gearz did not appear at all in the game until the climax in Toxic Co where it reveals he is the true mastermind behind the mutations in Carnaga. After his company closed down, Gearz tries to make his Muticypher product a huge success by mutating most of the critters and lying to the remaining residents in the country that Skip and Sqak are the ones behind all this. His plan was foiled by Blatly and Imp. Business Owners All the business owners in Carnaga have been captured by Toxic and forced to work under his rule. Blatly and Imp went into their factories invaded by Toxic's forces to rescue them. * Stu: * Bonnie: * CoCo: * TBA * TBA * Darwin: A dung beetle who sells balls of muck to other dung beetles. He runs the Mud Bals Inc. Bosses * Louie: The boss of Rince Otter Island. He is a loon mutated by Toxic to defeat Blatly and Imp. He fights the pair with a croquet mallet. * Crawler: The boss of Tree Top Town. He is a harmless caterpillar mutated into a ferocious killing machine by Toxic. * Ikloo: The boss of Mount Cubvick. He is a small goat mutated into a ballistic ramming maniac by Toxic. * Clammy: The boss of Snake Wrong's River. He is a sea clam mutated into a hostile chomping beast by Toxic. * Andy and Dandy: The bosses of Slimy Sewers. They are twin slugs mutated and stuffed into a pair of metallic fists by Toxic. * Toxic: The one responsible for the mutations across Carnaga and the boss of Slimy Sewers and Toxic Co. He is an unknown robot who sends his mutated minions to destroy Blatly and Imp. In the end, it is revealed that Toxic was actually built by Dr. Gearz who wants to mutate critters in order for his new Muticypher product will make an instant huge profit. Enemies * Rusty Can: Robotic underlings who work for Toxic. * Feaver: Beavers that run across a platform, mauling anything in front of them. * Loony Goon: Loons with sharp beaks who try to fly towards Blatly from left or right. . * Grizz: Grizzly bears that are too strong to get jumped on. It takes 3 hits from the side to defeat them. * Nutty Ned: Squirrels that straw shoot acorns. * TBA Category:2016 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Skip and Sqak Reboot Category:Spin-offs Category:Yellow Apple Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games